1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus for applying a process to a silicon substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device, a silicon semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to simply as “wafer”) is processed, for example, one at a time. Specifically, a chemical solution is supplied to a surface of the wafer to process the wafer surface by the chemical solution. Thereafter, DIW (deionized water) is supplied to the wafer surface to wash off the chemical solution, attached to the wafer surface, by the DIW (rinsing process). After the chemical solution is washed off, the wafer is rotated at high speed to spin off the DIW on the wafer surface and the wafer is thereby dried.
Also, an art of suppressing water mark formation by supplying IPA (isopropyl alcohol), which is lower in boiling point than water, to a wafer surface to replace the DIW attached to the wafer surface by IPA is known. After replacement by IPA, the wafer is rotated at high speed to remove the IPA attached to the wafer surface from the substrate and the wafer is thereby dried.